What Could Have Been!
by TVDTwilightVamps-Hiatus
Summary: Bascically, what could have happened if Bree hadn't died - my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think
1. Alive?

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for sudden pain to hit me, and for me to be dead. But it never came. Next thing I know the blonde leader called Carlisle was helping me off the floor. I noticed that the red-head and the pixie one were missing along with the human girl. I could still smell her scent in the air and it was making my throat burn so much. All I wanted to do was to follow her scent and go and drain her of all of the deliciously smelling blood. But I knew that I couldn't. These yellow eyes had saved me and if I went after that girl now I knew that it would be the end for me.

But would that really be that bad? At least I would be with Diego that way. And it was that exact moment that I realised I was in love with him. I may have only known him a few days, but that was all it took to make me fall madly in love with him. My thoughts then turned to Riley and our creator; they had wanted us to die! And for that reason and that reason alone, I would live.

It took me a second to think all that, and now I had to think that the future. I didn't know what these yellow eyes would do with me? They said they would look after me. But what did they mean by that. Just make sure that I learned all the vampire rules and then push me along?

While I was thinking the leader Carlisle talked to me. "Bree, we are going back to our house now. I have to make a stop, but go with Jasper and make yourself comfortable, I will be there soon, and then we will speak." All I did was nod. Where was he going? Why did he have to be there when we spoke? Why couldn't one of the others explain the rules, so that I could go off and find Fred.

Fred! The name popped into my head. I needed to see him no matter what. Even If did decided in the end, that I would go and be with Diego, I had to tell Fred. He needed to know that Riley was never going to come after him, that he was free forever.

I got myself up. The rest of us all started to run. I guessed we were going to there house. I was following Jasper event though I could smell, all of the yellow eyes scents in this direction. I decided to ignore the fact that I had the blonde on one side of me and the one that resembled a mountain the other side of me. It was obvious they didn't trust me. But why should they?


	2. Yellow Eyes

We finally got back to the yellow eyes house. It was beautiful. I was gob-smacked and I wonder who they had to kill to get this house? Would they have killed anyone though? They seemed so different from Riley. That human girl, didn't really looked like there pet. It looked more like her and that red-haired boy were together. But how could any vampire have that sort of self control. Everytime I was near a human all I wanted to do was rip there throats out.

Speaking of humans you could smell that human girl all around this house. But she wasn't inside? So they must not keep her as a pet. She must really be together with that red-head. These vampires were like nothing I thought was possible for our kind. I suddenly realised that I wanted be able to have self control like these yellow eyes. I wonder if they would consider to help me, become like them?

I made way through the door of the mansion, and saw that the pixie haired girl was back. Her and jasper were sitting on the sofa talking. I could hear them. " Carlisle will be home in exactly 2 minutes and Edward is staying round Bella's tonight. So he will not home to till morning". As soon as she saw me walk through the door she skipped up to me, and hugged me! Hugged me! The last time I had a hug was back in my human days and my memories were fuzzy, so I couldn't really remember probably.

" Hello Bree, I'm Alice. I know this must all seem really confusing to you. But Carlisle will be back in a minute and then we will explain everything to you. And hopefully you can tell us everything you know since you were born?"

" Ummm... Hey Alice! I will try, but me and the rest of them didn't know much. Riley and never told us!"

Just that minute Carlisle walked through the door. Now it was time to explain. It was going to be hard!


	3. Explanations

" Hello Bree, well I guess the first thing that we should do is the introduction. I'm Carlisle, this is Esme my wife" Pointing to the short motherly looking one. "This Jasper, he can feel and change people emotions and his wife Alice who I believe you have already been introduced to. She has visions of the future. "

Jasper had Alice behind him, like he was protecting her. I see her face from behind Jasper and she looked exasperated, like she knew that I was no threat to her.

"There is also Rosalie and Emmett and her husband." I looked at them and them. Emmett did really resemble a mountain, but he was nothing compared to Rosalie. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and that was just an under statement. She seemed rather bored at the moment like she would rather be doing her hair than listening to our conversation.

" Lastly there is Edward, he can read people's minds, which can be a useful but sometimes annoying habit and lastly his fiancé Bella, she is the human that was in the clearing."

At that moment I could smell her and all I wanted to do was go and hunt her. It took all of my will power not to get up off of the couch I was sitting on and run past the Cullen's and kill her. But I knew I would never get there. I would die. And I needed to see Fred. But first I had to tell the Cullen's my story.

" Sorry about everything that happened today, I didn't want any of it, to happen that was why I was running away. But for saving me from the cloaked people I will forever be in debt to you. Thank you. And I think it is about time I told you everything."

I told them everything that I knew and had been told, from when I had first met Riley. I missed out the bits about Diego.


	4. Hunt

I had finished my story and now it was time for me to ask questions.

"Riley told me that your eyes were yellow, because you were old, but I am guessing that is not the real reason. Why are they?"

Carlisle answered my question" It is because we do not drink human blood, we only feed off of animals. Speaking of feeding you must be really hungry would you like to try our way of hunting?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was really thristy. I had not feed since the time when me and the rest of the newborns had, had the feast of, of the people on the boat. My throat burned, and I was ready to go and feed. But what would animals taste like? Would they be as delicious as humans or not?

" Yes, I would like to hunt, but do animals taste like humans?

" They are no where near as tasty, but they keep us satisfied" I was surprised that Jasper answered the question instead of Carlisle.

It was while Jasper was speaking to me that I realised that Emmett and Rosalie where not in the room. Just as I thought that, they both appeared.

"There are no humans for over 100 miles, so I think we are safe. You ready to go for a hunt Cullen style?" Emmett asked me, with a chuckle.

I nodded and took of with the rest of the Cullen family, for a hunt.

Jasper was right, animals were no where near as nice as humans. But the meat-eating animals tasted better than the herbivores. But they did satisfy my hunger and that was all that mattered. After time I hoped that I had that same sort of self control as the Cullen's.

After are hunt, we all went back to the house. As soon as we were in the house Alice was pulling me up the stairs.

"Alice where are we going?"

"Well since you are now part of the family, we have to go and find you a room and then I have to get you out of those hideous clothes" She looked down at my clothes in a scrutinising fashion.

We were now on the top floor of the house at standing outside a door.

"Bree are you ready to see your room?


	5. New Room

My room was beautiful. It was a simple of cream, with the whole of the back wall made of glass. I could see straight into the forest and it looked beautiful. There was a book shelf, but there were no books on it. Disappointing but I would just have to ask one of the Cullen's if I could borrow some of theirs. There was a desk, with a laptop on in and an iPod docking station next to it, with an iPod touch in it. And then on top of the laptop was the iPhone. Wow, these people either did a massive shop lift but I doubt they would do that. they seemed to nice. So they must be just really rich. There was also a couch, with loads of cushions puffed all over it. Then I saw that there were two doors either side of the room.

"Alice what are through the two doors?"

Well that one is your bathroom." She pointed to the one of the right. "It has every beauty product you want in it, make-up, hair brush everything. Just because we are vampires doesn't mean that we can't still use all those things right? Anyway through the over door, is your wardrobe. At the moment is has nothing in it, as I didn't know what size's you are and what sort of clothes you like. That is also why your bookshelf is bare; I didn't know what sort of books you liked. But we will go on the internet later and order you all the stuff you need. Anyway how do you like your room?"

"It is lovely Alice, but why have you got me all this stuff?"

"Because you are part of the Cullen's now Bree and every Cullen has there own room."

"Really you think that I am part of your family?"

"Of course Bree, I can see the future and I don't need to be a mind reader that everyone likes you even Rosalie and she doesn't like many people" Alice chuckled. And just like that I through my arms around Alice and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Alice you don't know how much that means to me. But I still don't get how you knew to get it all?"

"Well I saw two different futures, one where you were killed by the Volturi and another one where you were alive and living with us, so I bought all this stuff hoping the second future would be right. It will be great having another sister."

"Well I will leave you for a while to look around your room and to think about things, when you are ready come and find me and we will go internet shopping." With that she disappeared and I couldn't help but think how much I loved the Cullen's.


	6. Fred

It felt good to finally have some alone time after all those months without it. I remember I used to hate being alone, but now I loved it. Weird how things can change isn't it. I was looking around my room, seeing things that I hadn't picked up on before. Like the little things they had got me. Like in the bathroom a flannel and tooth-brush even though I didn't need either off them. I flopped onto my queen size bed. I had known these people for less than a day and they were already giving me so much more than I could expect anyone to give me. I glanced at the clock and looked at the time. It must have been at least 5 hours before the Cullen's had bought me back to there house. Wow, time really does fly by when you are a vampire.

At that moment I remembered all about Fred. I had to go to Vancouver now to tell him that I was safe and that he didn't have to be afraid as Riley and everyone were dead. Without a second thought I was flying down the stairs, I knew that they wouldn't let me out the house alone, so before I did anything I had to tell them all about Fred. I saw Alice at the foot of the stairs obviously waiting for me; I could also see all her family, minus Edward, sitting on the couches. I guess she must have had a vision of me wanting a family meeting. Family, that sounded like such a nice word, but was it really the right word for me to use? Well I guess only time would tell.

I didn't bother saying hi, to anyone. I was not hundred percent sure how long it would take to get there and find Fred and I didn't want to loose anytime. I guess now was the time when I was going to have to mention Diego. But there was no way; I was ready to tell them my whole story yet.

"Before I got to the fight, my friend gave me an offer. He was meant to fight but he had a talent, where people couldn't look at him, so he could easily get away and no one would be able to find him. He said that I could go with him, so that I didn't have to fight. I didn't want to fight but my friend Diego was already there and wanted to help him get out so that he could run away with us. Victoria had already killed him and that is why I was trying to get away so that I could go and find Fred, my friend."

"How were you meant to find him if he had a gift, that made people not want to look at him?" Esme asked in a curious voice. This surprised me; she seemed like someone who didn't talk a lot in these sorts of talks. But what did I know, I barely knew this family.

"He said that he would stay in a park in Vancouver for 24 hours after he left. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask if some of you would come with me and find him, so that I can tell him what happened and that I am safe, and that he is safe?"

I looked at every Cullen in turn hoping that some of them would come with me.

"I will." Rosalie stood up and strode towards me in the most elegant manner I could imagine possible even for a vampire. I looked at every other Cullen's face and they were in shock. Was this not her normal behaviour?

"Well what our sisters for?" She asked.

"Yeah what our sisters for, I'm in to." I was glad that Alice was also in. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well if our ladies our going then I guess we should go." Emmett said as he and Jasper joined the three of us.

"Well I guess that you lot don't need me and Esme, so go ahead and find Bree's friends. We'll tell Edward and Bella everything that has happened while they have been at Bella's house. Now go, before you're late." Carlisle told us and without a second glance the five of us took of through the forest.

The run to Vancouver seemed like it took forever, even though it only took about 4 hours. The whole time there I was going thorough different ways to tell Fred everything, how the fight went and most importantly the fact that I wasn't going to be going with him, but staying with the Cullen's. I was very pleased with myself though, I must have smelt at least half a dozen humans I didn't go and hunt any off them. Yes, I may have wanted to and had stop breathing and sprint even faster than usual to get away from the smell. But I didn't hunt them and that was a start for me. Every time however that I speed off, I had to wait for a while for the Cullen's to catch up. I kept forgetting that I was a newborn and that I was faster and stronger than all of them, luckily it was night so nobody was going to see my eyes which were still bright red. Phew! I really didn't need humans coming up to me.

As soon as we got to the park, I looked around the park. I was sure that I had found him when there was a gap in the park where I really did not want to look. I guess that he was using his power to make sure that no humans came near enough to him to him, or his eyes.

I made my towards that spot even though it took all my will power not to just turn around and go in a different direction. I could tell that the Cullen's were having a harder job with this than me. They had never been around his talent before; they didn't know what it could do. However Jasper was staying extra close to me, obviously worried that I would attack some innocent human and he would have to kill me.

The closer we got to Fred, the more and more, the more the rest of the Cullen's and I just wanted to turn around and go in a completely different direction. But I knew that I had to go up to him and tell him everything, which was the only thing that kept me going, and not turning around and going back.

I was there finally and was glad, I was just as close as I had been all those months in the basement hiding from all of the other newborns.

"Hey Fred" I said tapping him on the shoulder. He spun round in vampire speed, almost smacking me to the ground, but luckily I moved back just in time.

"Oh, hey Bree you came!" And then he did something that surprised me, he gave me a hug! Unexpectedly he moved me behind him and started snarling at the Cullen's. I got out of his grip easily, glad that I was younger than he was so that I was stronger than him. I stood in front of the Cullen's where Emmett and Jasper had taken a protective stance in front of Rosalie and Alice.

"Fred calm down, these are the Cullen's. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice I said pointing at every one of them in turn. I could tell that he was starting to wear off on his gift as now I could look at him more easily. "They were some of the people that we were meant to be fighting, but Riley lied to us, he lied to us about everything. If you would just let me explain everything, that happened after I left you.

"Ok Bree" He still sounded sort of weary of the Cullen's but who could blame him. Since we had been turned into vampires we have been taught not to trust anyone, and I guess that Fred was still following by that rule.

So I told him everything that happened since he left. All about the Volturi and there rules, about how the Cullen's had saved me, and most importantly how Diego was dead.

"Fred there is only one more thing that I have to tell you. I'm not going with you. I'm going to stay with the Cullen's they can teach me so much about this new life that I really need to know. I'm sorry." I said bowing my head not wanting to look into his eyes as I told him.

"Well Bree it was pretty obvious when you came with them that you were going to be staying with them. Well I'm going to go now Bree, after all I am a vampire, and I can just follow your scent if I want to find you." He hugged me and then took off. I wanted to cry, after the day I have had I knew that vampires couldn't so there was no point in trying.

The next thing I knew Rosalie had her arm around me I could tell by Alice and Jasper's faces that this was completely abnormal for them. But who was I to complain; maybe Rosalie and I might become friends? A friend I don't remember me ever having one of them, it would be nice to have one.

"You ready to go home?" Rosalie asked taking her arm off of my shoulder. I nodded and we took of back home. Home that sounded like such nice word, I had not had a home since I had run away from mine when I was 14.

When we near the house I smelt Edward's scent, he must have left Bella and come home. Well this was going to awkward after all I had tried to murder his girlfriend. I was really scared that as soon as I stepped in that house that Edward would rip my throat out. This must have been the reason I stopped.

We were outside the Cullen's back door and I really did not want to go in there, but then again I did so that I could get the scene I knew would happen over and done with. I am must have been decided whether or not go in to the house for a while as Rosalie came out and joined me. To start with we just stood there in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence you get with some people, this was fine.

"Bree, you do know that Edward won't do anything to you. He knows why you tried to do; we have all been a newborn once. He just wants to meet his new sister." Sister, family, why did they keep using these words, I hadn't known the Cullen's very long and they were already using these words. There was never going to be a better moment than now to ask why they were calling me that. Rosalie seemed to like me as well, so what harm could be done?

"Rosalie, why do you and everyone else keep calling me a sister or part of the family? I have known you for nearly a day; wouldn't it take longer that for you to feel like I am part of your family?"

"Because you are part of the family, Alice has seen the future and she knows that you are going to stay with us. You proved that to us earlier when you didn't go off with Fred and decided to stay with us. And Bree we already like you, you are a sweet person and even I like you and I don't like many people believe me. So you are part of the family, so you better get used to being called Bree Cullen and not Bree Tanner, because you are a Cullen and there is nothing you can do about it. Now are you ready to meet your third brother?"

With that she dragged me into the house, to meet Edward and suddenly I wasn't so nervous, I was happy. I had a family and a family that cared about me! I had never had one of them. I heard the loveliest music playing on piano, in all my life. That is when I saw Edward playing the piano; I had to get him to teach me. I had always wanted to learn but had never had the opportunity or the money.

"Hello Bree." Edward said finishing the song he was playing.

"Hello Edward, you are really good at playing the piano!"

"Thanks maybe I can teach you some time but at the moment I have to go, it was nice meeting you Bree." He was at the door when he spun around "and Bree don't worry Bella and I don't hate you. We understand why you were doing it." And with that he walked out the door, leaving me speechless.


End file.
